Stitch Versus the Volcano
by I.S.L.Supporter
Summary: Lilo suddenly finds something that makes her go to see if she can find the correct answer by herself.
1. Prologue

**Dedicated to my little Ohana in all the universe.**

**Two days had passed, since Lilo left the house.  
><strong>**When Nani and Stitch saw that she was not anywhere or hiding, they went to every possible place where she could have been, but with no success.  
><strong>**Her sister was missing since the Tuesday afternoon, few hours after she asked Nani two or three things about an apparently very complicated matter.  
><strong>**Jumba and Pleakley helped that very night before Friday, trying to find her in the beach or anywhere around it.  
><strong>**Stitch for his part, more than looking for Lilo was crying her name; and the three or four times Nani heard the calling, she could note something in his voice much like the desperation of whom has lost a very dear person.**

**After a bad night, but early that Friday, they started again the search. This time, Angel and Reuben joined; however, with the same results.  
><strong>**And soon, another little problem was making their search even harder: Stitch, who seemed angry with himself for some reason, had got to a state of madness… He threw down twenty four palm trees and used the coconuts as cannon balls, firing them to the walls of many houses and shops, while screaming the name of Lilo among other things that no one could understand completely -the Good Deeds Counter shining dangerously in red-, before Jumba could get Stitch and put him in a very strong glass capsule, then taking the blue enraged alien back to home and leaving him in the dining room.  
><strong>**  
>That's when a policeman went there and called Nani by cellphone. And she told him all about the disappearance of Lilo.<br>"Was something bad happening that could have made her want to leave her house?"  
>"No, not at all… (Sob) …She only looked a little troubled… I don't know. Maybe thoughtful".<br>"Or worried…?"  
>"Yes… (Sob). But only for moments".<br>"Okay. We'll be looking for her and stop only when we can bring your Lilo in one piece back here".  
><strong>**The policeman left and Nani went to cry on the coach; maybe later she would continue the search with Pleakley and Jumba.**

**Next chapter in two days, I think. None of them will be very long.**


	2. Hard questions

**Two days before, then…  
><strong>**That Tuesday morning, Lilo woke up for another normal journey. But while collecting the things for her school day, she found a folded paper in her book of geography… Then she saw it was a love letter. But her eyes grew even bigger with each word as soon as she started to read them.  
><strong>**Still not believing her own eyes, Lilo read the letter three or four times until Nani's voice called her.  
>"Lilo, the school bus is here!"<br>****  
>She put the paper back where it was and went down to what hopefully would be a normal class day. Instead, other problems started for her.<br>"Lilo, did you hear my question? -muffled but general laughs. -How many volcanoes are there in Maui?"  
>"Sorry, professor… There are three. No, one. Um, no, I mean two!"<br>"Lilo, you live in Hawaii, don't you? Unless I'm very confused and we're in Iceland". -Much more laughs barely contained.  
>"I'm sorry, professor… I'll try to know it next time" -Answered the girl looking down, but still with the love letter filling all her thoughts.<br>"How he could fall in love with me? …As far as I know, he still has a girlfriend. Have they really finished their relationship? Or there's another reason?  
>…And should I accept him as boyfriend? What would say Nani?"<br>****Many thoughts like these crossed her mind until the end of the class. So she could breath when the school bus left her in front of the house door.**

**…Or at least Lilo thought she could do it.**

**_**

**Other chapters will be longer, just wait for them.**


	3. Fruitless conversation

**"Hello, Nani! Hello, Stitch…" -Her voice wasn't as happy as usual.  
><strong>**"Lilo, youga fine?"  
><strong>**"I guess so. Stitch, can we go and…?"  
><strong>**"Lilo, why are you so sad?" -Inquired Nani.  
><strong>**"I'm not sure. Maybe I can answer you later". She went to her room, to read back the letter and think, after having locked the door from inside.  
><strong>**  
>But after the lunch, Nani took Lilo to the living room and went back to the question. The little alien followed them, not wanting to be left out of this.<br>****"Lilo, can you tell me what's the problem?"  
><strong>**"And to meega!" -Exclaimed Stitch looking annoyed at Nani for a second.  
><strong>**"I don't know if I can, sorry… At least not in front of both. Stitch, could my sister and I have a private conversation? I promise to talk to you later".  
><strong>**"Okie-taka". -Answered he, but not precisely leaping for joy.  
><strong>**"Nani… Somebody left me a letter in one of my school books".  
><strong>**"Really? …But, that's very good, and instead, you look so troubled. What's the problem, then?"  
><strong>**"I don't know what to answer…"  
><strong>**"Why not, Lilo? -the sister kept in silence some seconds and then asked… -Who's the boy?"  
><strong>**The little girl felt a short but strong shiver and hoped that Nani had missed it.  
><strong>**"I'd like to tell you… And of course I should, because then… Well -she sighed. -Can I ask just one more thing?"  
><strong>**Her sister nodded.  
><strong>**"Do you know how love works?"  
><strong>**"Not exactly, Lilo. That's a very complicated question".  
><strong>**Lilo took a deep breath before speaking again.  
><strong>**"But what happens when a boy, let's say, falls in love with a girl knowing that… They're so… Different inside?"  
><strong>**"Well, I guess that… In such cases, the love doesn't bother to ask one's heart if it's right or wrong to fall for another person. It goes on like crazy until it finally gets the cake, to say something. Hey, wait! Lilo, where are you going?"  
>…But the little girl went again to her room, where she would try to think and decide soon, something, about what was written in that love letter.<strong>

**Three hours later, in which Nani had gone to the market and Pleakley asked Stitch to help him with something a little crazy, came the time to supper but Lilo wasn't getting out of her room.  
><strong>**"Lilo, come here!" -No answer came from the first floor. Stitch went up after a few seconds.  
><strong>**"Nani calling, why youga naga ans...?" -He stopped asking right after he opened the door.  
><strong>**"Lilo naga in her room!" -Shouted he running to the elevator.  
><strong>**"What? Are you sure she's not playing Hide and Seek?"  
><strong>**"AND NAGA AT HOME!" -Stitch was almost finishing the short trip downwards.  
><strong>**"WHAT? ...I can't believe it. LIIIIILOOOOO!"  
><strong>**"LILO NAGA AT HOOOMEEEE!" -Yelled Stitch this time, raising his clenched fists and jumping where he was. Nani finally understood but tried to stay calm and think.  
><strong>**"We'll look for her right now. Let's start the search in David's house".  
><strong>**Not finding her there, they went to ask in the market.  
><strong>**Then they tried in the Cafe (No, we didn't see her), in other nearby houses (No, Lilo wasn't here), in the Hotel (We don't remember having seen her today), and in many shops (the same kind of answers).  
><strong>**She wasn't even with her best friend, Victoria. Where, then...?  
><strong>**Came the night and Jumba started to help along with Pleakley. They searched in the beach and all around it while Nani went on in every street.  
><strong>**Now and then, by the way, she and the two aliens could hear the voice of Stitch calling Lilo, but apparently with much more desperation than Nani herself.  
><strong>**Somebody else, of course, was hearing him... Only that she had to stay there, hidden for the moment even though her heart could break.****  
><strong>


End file.
